<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cooking Like A Chef by shahondin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130274">Cooking Like A Chef</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shahondin/pseuds/shahondin'>shahondin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Boyfriend Changbin, Best Boyfriend Felix, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, Questionable Attempts At Cooking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shahondin/pseuds/shahondin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix is everything Changbin could ask for and more. Of course, it's only natural that Changbin wants to do him a favor and cook a delicious meal for him.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>or</b></p><p> </p><p>Changbin is a disaster in the kitchen but Felix loves him anyway. </p><p> </p><p>  <i>[Changlix Fest Prompt #080]</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Winter Nights &amp; Summer Days: Round One</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cooking Like A Chef</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I read this prompt and knew there was no way I could <i>not</i> write it!<br/>Dear prompter, I hope this is anything like you had in mind.</p><p> </p><p>Hopefully you'll have as much fun reading as I had writing this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix is an angel, choosing to bless earth with his beautiful presence instead of flying in the heavens with his wings. Changbin is sure it must be like this because his boyfriend can’t be anything but a pure, otherworldly creature that somehow fell in love with him. He doesn’t understand but he’s still thankful for waking up next to Felix everyday anyway.</p><p>“You’re joking.” Felix had snorted one day when Changbin voiced these thoughts and proceeded to list all the big and small things he loves dearly about Changbin. Needless to say, the older male had been a mess of tears afterwards. Felix hugged and kissed him until he stopped crying so there was no reason for Changbin to not remember that day fondly.</p><p>But still…</p><p>Felix is an angel and Changbin regularly is blessed by his boyfriend’s deep voice, blinding smile and superb cooking. </p><p>This is the exact reason why Changbin tries his hardest not to wake Felix up right now. He’s on a mission after all and there is no way he’s going to mess this up. Ever so slowly, Changbin pries Felix’s hands off of his body where they’re tightly wrapped around his middle. Felix frowns slightly but remains asleep, thankfully. Though it’s incredibly hard to roll away and get out of bed when Felix presses his nose to Changbin’s neck and nestles against him. </p><p>A soft peck to his boyfriend’s forehead later and Changbin finally manages to leave the warmth of the bed behind. Felix immediately grabs one of the pillows and hugs it close, mouth hanging open as he sighs. </p><p>Changbin smiles at the sight, remaining still in the doorway to watch the cozy scene just a little bit longer. He would love to crawl back under the covers and spend the rest of the morning lazing around, doing nothing but cuddling and kissing… </p><p>“This will be worth it.” He mumbles to himself as he quietly closes the bedroom door behind himself and walks into the bathroom to change into new underwear, a simple black T-shirt and sweatpants. After discarding his used clothes into the hamper, he makes his way into the kitchen.</p><p>Usually, Felix is the one to cook. Of course, Changbin helps but, yeah, Felix is definitely the expert. Today, however, is the first day off Felix has in a while so they decided to sleep in and order takeout later, so Felix has an entire day to relax and regenerate without doing anything that adults have to do.</p><p>The idea to surprise Felix with a home-cooked meal for once came overnight when Changbin held Felix close, the younger male drooling on his sleep shirt. He looked even younger in that moment and Changbin, once again, felt the overwhelming urge to protect Felix and do anything he can do to make him happy.</p><p>So here he is, a recipe open on his phone as well as a pot and milk carton in his hands, trying to figure out how to get the stove on. He’s using it so rarely that he never had to learn how to handle this touch thingy. He’s good with old stoves and control knobs he can turn but this fancy cooktop Felix insisted on getting is giving him a hard time for several minutes. </p><p>Once he figures out how to disable the locking feature, he places the pot on the stove with a pleased expression. He measures the milk and freezes - It’s not enough.</p><p>“Dammit!” He curses in a whisper as he opens the fridge only to note that, yes, that was indeed the last pack of milk they had. Looking around, Changbin tries to find a solution really quick. Usually, he would ask Felix but that is impossible right now. Maybe he could mix something in there? He thinks about what Felix would do in this situation other than sending Changbin out to get new milk from the store nearby. Felix loves to improvise and experiment a lot when he’s in the kitchen, always altering recipes and adding stuff he assumes would go well with the dish he’s cooking. Like yesterday when he made brownies and added chili flakes to spicy it up.</p><p>Brownies! That’s it! Changbin grins widely, absolutely pleased that he thought about that. Felix made whipped cream to go with the brownies. </p><p>He opens the fridge once more and, to Changbin’s immense relief, there is still some whipped cream left. He puts it into the milk and stirs it until the last blobs of whipped cream disappear. </p><p>Unfortunately, it’s still not enough… </p><p>Not ready to give up yet, Changbin looks around their kitchen again. He could throw some bananas in the blender. He doesn’t know where Felix stores the blender, though. Maybe he could melt chocolate and mix it in? He saw Felix doing that a few times but melting the chocolate looked a tad too complicated for him to try without guidance. His gaze wanders to the counter where an opened bottle of Coke sits. </p><p>“Should I?” Changbin wonders aloud, taking the bottle in his hands. Milk is sweet, Coke is sweet - they should work well together, right? Undoubtedly, it would mess with the color of his dish and Changbin can’t have that so he puts the Coke back and takes the Sprite instead. </p><p>Finally, Changbin pours the mix into the pot, thinking that from now on it’d be an easy process. </p><p>He was so, so wrong.</p><p>As soon as the liquid hits the hot bottom of the pot, a loud sizzling noise and steam arises. Maybe he shouldn’t have turned on the stove before he solved the milk problem. Frantically reaching for a cooking spoon, Changbin stirs the milk in hope of preventing it from burning. He reduces the heat and glances at the recipe one more time, groaning when he rereads the first line.</p><p>
  <i>Mix milk, salt and vanilla sugar in a pot and cook it on low heat.</i>
</p><p>“Keep calm, Changbin.” He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes momentarily. “You can do this.”</p><p>Salt is easy to find so he adds a bit - he’s good at adding bits of salt. He does that all the time when Felix and him are cooking together. You could consider him as an expert of adding small amounts of salt. He’s got no idea what vanilla sugar is so he decides to forget about it. </p><p>“Okay, what’s next?” </p><p>
  <i>Add rice and bring it to the boil.</i>
</p><p>This is easy. Changbin smirks while pouring the rice into the pot to mix everything. He turns up the heat once more and stares into the pot.</p><p>Stares.</p><p>And stares.</p><p>It takes an eternity to boil.</p><p>Figuring that he could use the time waiting for something useful, Changbin turns around and sets the table. He even pours them each a glass of orange juice and runs to get the vase with flowers he brought Felix earlier this week to place it on the kitchen table as well. </p><p>Changbin can already imagine Felix's expression once his boyfriend enters the kitchen and sees what Changbin had done. Felix’s smile will make his eyes crinkle. He will say <i>”Oh wow!”</i> or <i>”You did this for me?”</i> or something along those lines and hug him from behind while Changbin fills their plates with a proud smile. He will kiss Felix’s freckles on each cheek before they sit down and dig in. It will be perfect.</p><p>“Hyung?” Felix’s deep voice cuts through Changbin’s daydream. Changbin looks up with a surprised smile. He didn’t expect Felix to be up just yet but that’s fine, he will be happy anyways.</p><p>He doesn’t look too happy, though. His head is tilted in confusion and his eyebrows are drawn together in a slight frown. He must still be tired.</p><p>“Hey baby!” Changbin strides over and pulls Felix in a hug. He can’t hide his excitement. “I made breakfast! Well it’s more like lunch! Brunch?” He bites his bottom lip and takes a step back to watch Felix again.</p><p>Instead of the endearing smile he hopes to see, Felix’s frown is deepened. “Why is it smelling like something burnt?”</p><p>Changbin blinks. He takes a deep breath and, yeah, it smells like something might be bur--</p><p>“Oh shit!” He whirls around before he can finish his thought and runs to the stove, pulling the pot off to the side. The milk swaps over the rim, mildly burning his hand in the process. “Fuck, fuck, <i>fuck!</i>” He drops the pot, causing everything to spill over the countertop and the stove that’s still on.</p><p>Panic rushes through his body, his hand hurts like hell, milk is still burning on the stovetop, everything is a mess and--</p><p>Felix pulls him back in a swift motion while he turns off the stove with his left hand. He grabs Changbin by his wrist and quickly leads him to the bathroom to hold his hand under the tap, letting cold water run over his injury. </p><p>“Stay here, okay?” Felix gives Changbin a soft kiss to his cheek and leaves. </p><p>To say Changbin is ashamed would be an underestimation. He’s humiliated. He can’t even do the most simple dishes. And on top of everything, Felix is currently cleaning the mess Changbin created.</p><p>The burning on his hand lessens when the noise in the kitchen decreases. Felix must be done now… Time to apologize…</p><p>Changbin turns off the tap and walks over to the kitchen with his head hanging low. Felix must have aired the room because it no longer smells nasty in there. With his head hanging low, Changbin stays in the doorway, defeated by burnt milk.</p><p>He feels Felix coming closer. “You made rice pudding?” </p><p>Changbin nods, ashamed at his failed attempt at cooking.</p><p>“I could save a little bit. It tasted really interesting.” Felix squeezes Changbin’s good hand. “Did you add something special?”</p><p>“Whipped cream and Sprite.” Changbin mumbles, eyes still trained on the ground.</p><p>“Oh!” Felix sounds surprised. “That’s actually a good idea! Maybe a little bit less Sprite next time and more whipped cream. Or we add melted chocolate!”</p><p>Changbin’s head snaps up. Felix is not making fun of him, he doesn’t laugh. Instead he chews on his bottom lip, sparkling eyes somewhere to Changbin’s left as he thinks about different variations of rice pudding. “This could work!” He exclaims after a short moment, a sweet smile spreading on his lips. “Let’s try this next time?”</p><p>“You’re serious?” Changbin makes sure.</p><p>Felix nods. “But not today because I’m craving potatoes with rosemary right now. Come on, help me!”</p><p>And that’s how Changbin ends up slicing carrots next to Felix who’s getting the potatoes ready. Felix shows him how to glaze the carrots and explains different features and settings on their stove and oven. </p><p>"Thanks for making brunch." Felix sits down across from Changbin at their kitchen table. "You even decorated! That's so sweet!" </p><p>"You don't have to say this out of pity…" Changbin pouts. "I know I didn't do a good job."</p><p>He yelps as Felix kicks him under the table. "You," He points a finger straight at Changbin's nose, "got out of your comfort zone just to make a surprise for me and that's incredibly sweet." Felix’s serious expression melts into a smile when he pokes Changbin's nose. "Cooking milk can be tricky. Pro tip: don't let the pot out of your eyes. Not even for a second." </p><p>Changbin can't help but return the smile. "Or I'm just making toast next time." </p><p>"That's too easy!" Felix laughs. Changbin traps one of his boyfriend's feet between his ankles causing the younger male’s smile to turn sweet. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I thought about adding Coke to the milk." Changbin says between bites. </p><p>Felix chokes on his orange juice. "Holy shit, that’s crazy. We'll try this on Sunday."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have you ever made such a mess like Changbin? Or are you as creative and successful as Felix?<br/>Personally, I burned more milk in my life than I could count... Though contrary to Changbin I had to clean up my own mess;;; No fun!</p><p> </p><p>Please consider leaving kudos and/ or a comment if you enjoyed this fanfic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>